Heroic Vanguard: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma
by Ace Neptune
Summary: A young man arrives in an unknown world where he finds a woman known as the Imperator plans on unleashing an ancient weapon onto the world. Will Kido, Haruto, Hyde, Linne, and their friends be able to stop it or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was currently nighttime in an unknown forest as a young 16 year old male trekked through it. He had short black hair with red tips, a tattoo with eight snakes in a circular motion on his left cheek, pure blue eyes with a tint of crimson red, a short sleeve white shirt and fingerless gloves, a long bandanna tied around his neck, black pants, brown combat boots, and a chain sword with crescent knives attached to the edge.

"Huh? I wonder what world I ended up in this time." The boy asked himself before seeing a white haired male in a red jacket out in the clearing talking a blonde pigtailed girl wearing a goth like dress as she held a cat faced umbrella. "Hmm… I can't tell if they're friend or foe, but it doesn't hurt to ask them where I am." He said to himself as he walked out to the clearing towards the two before seeing a purple haired girl in a black outfit with a purple hood attached to a large golden circlet around the top of her head looking at the two with her soulless red eyes as as the two figures were suddenly forced to kneel down as the boy quickly rushed in.

"That was entertaining, until we meet again…"Brother"." The purple haired girl said while a phantom wearing a witch's hat floated next to her.

"Not so fast!" The boy yelled out.

"Huh?" The white haired male asked before the boy rushed in and slashed across the phantom's chest. "Who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Are you alright?" The boy asked as he stood in front of the older male.

"Yeah." The man said.

"My this is an unexpected turn of events. Who are you?" The purple haired girl asked.

"My name is Kido Takuya, shall I have the pleasure of knowing my enemy's name?" The boy known as Kido Takuya asked as he pointed his sword at the girl.

"My name is Saya. But you may refer to me as the Imperator. Until we meet again Takuya." Saya the Imperator said before she and the phantom disappeared.

"..." Kido stayed silent before he turned to the man and girl. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, thank you for your timely rescue, my name is Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard Family along with my familiars Nago and Gii. And this is Ragna the Bloodedge." The girl know as Rachel said as she introduced herself and the man. "And the power the Imperator used. It's known as the gravity seed. A gravity force strong enough to immobilize even me. That magician. Phantom? That's what the Imperator called her. It must be her. If that's the case... It seems I have no choice but to mobilize the heroes..."

"Phantom is the name of that thing I drove off, correct?" Kido asked.

"Yeah, and not bad kid. You've got good swordsmanship." Ragna said as he slowly stood up. "Also, you talking yourself rabbit? Going senile?" He asked Rachel.

"Heeeeey! Good Guuuuuuy!" A voice yelled out as the three turned to a girl in a cat themed outfit. She had red eyes and teeth with no nose, two long braided light blonde pigtails, a tail and cat paw boots along with a sweatshirt.

"Ah… It's Tao…" Ragna said.

"A friend of yours, Ragna?" Kido asked.

"Yup. Pretty much. Tao, this is Kido Takuya. Kido this is Taokaka or "Tao" for short." Ragna said as Taokaka walked over and looked at Kido.

"Hello Kidodo, my names Taokaka I hope we can become good friends!" Taokaka said happily.

"It's nice to meet you Tao." Kido said as Taokaka turned to Ragna.

"Meow?! By the way who beat you up Good Guy?!" Taokaka asked worriedly before turning to Rachel. "Bunny Lady! Long time no see."

"Yes, it has been a while Tao." Rachel said.

"Hey, Good Guy, um… did Bunny Lady beat and Kidodo beat you up?" Tao asked Ragna worriedly.

"Tao… Don't put it like that…" Ragna said embarrassed.

"No, that inept fool just fell over and smacked into the tree right there. His wounds are entirely self-inflicted." Rachel said.

"Yeah, and I was about to treat his injuries until you showed up." Kido added.

"Ohhhh, okay! I'll leave it to you then." Taokaka said happily.

"Alright, here goes. Arahabaki, heal my allies wounds!" Kido said as his tattoo glowed and a green aura washed over Ragna, healing his wounds.

"Whoa!" Ragna said in shock.

"Wowwwwww! That was so cool, Kidodo!" Taokaka said happily.

"Very interesting, what was that power you used, Takuya?" Rachel asked.

"That was the curse of Arahabaki, one of the abilities I inherited from Natsu which made me into an Enhanced. I also have the abilities of Kaguya Nanbu." Kido explained.

"I see, I have heard of the Enhanced, there is one currently living in my castle, a young man named Haruto Akagi." Rachel said.

"I see now what should we-" Kido started before a voice called out.

"Taooooo!" A female voice called out as Kido looked to see a woman that looked like Taokaka except her outfit was black and she had mid length light brown hair.

"Oh, Tao forgot to mention! Tora's here!" Taokaka said.

"Miss Torakaka, it's good to see you." Rachel said.

"Lady Rachel, it has been awhile indeed. How do Master Valkenhayn and Master Haruto fare? Meow." The woman known as Toraka asked.

"They are well, thank you. Also I would like to introduce you to our new guest, Kido Takuya." Rachel said as she introduced Kido.

"It's nice to meet you Torakaka. My name is Kido Takuya." Kido said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kido Takuya, my name is Torakaka but please call me Tora. Meow." Torakaka said.

"Oh, Torakaka! How are you doing, madam?" The large black cat known as Nago said as he blushed.

"Greetings, Nago. You're looking...as round and black as usual. Meow." Torakaka said.

"Mmmmhmmmmm." Nago said as he continued blushing.

"Seems like someone has a little crush on Tora." Kido said playfully.

"Wha-Wha- What?! Don't be silly, sir! I just admire her is all." Nago said flustered.

"Also, where's Gii?" Torakaka asked.

"He's...oh, lazing about over there." Nago said as a small fat red bat was seen sleeping in the air.

"Is he sleep floating?" Kido asked.

"Looks like it. I didn't think it was possible." Nago said.

"Seems like he's the only one lazing about! Meow. And it's good to see you again, Ragna. Meow." Torakaka said.

"Hey Tora, long time no see." Ragna said.

"Good Guy beat himself up like an idiot! But Kidodo managed to heal him all back up." Taokaka said.

"I see. You have my thanks Kido." Torakaka said.

"We'll take Good Guy back home with us and you're welcome to come along as well, Kidodo!" Taokaka said.

"I appreciate the offer, Tao but I think I should go with Miss Rachel. I want to meet her guest. That is if you don't mind." Kido said.

"Of course not. Before we leave could you grab that pigbat?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Kido said as he went to pick up Gii and walked back over to Rachel.

"Alright. Grab onto my shoulder Kido." Rachel said as Kido put his hand on her shoulder as they were warped back to her home while Taokaka picked up Ragna and carried him back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Enhanced Boy, and the In-Birth Duo

As Rachel and Kido were warped, Kido was in awe as he looked at the castle in front of him.

"Wow… This is incredible." Kido said.

"Welcome to my home, Kido. Please make yourself comfortable while you're staying." Rachel said.

"Thank you Miss Rachel." Kido said.

"Welcome back Madam Rachel and I see you've brought a guest." A male voice said as a butler with his gray hair in a ponytail approached.

"Yes, Valkenhayn. This is Kido Takuya, he is an enhanced just like our other guest." Rachel said.

"I see. Well then Master Kido, would you care to spar with me?" Valkenhayn asked.

"May I ask why Valkenhayn?" Kido asked.

"I merely wish to test your strength. That is all, now...shall we begin?" Valkenhayn asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Of course. Just know that I won't hold back." Kido said as he pulled out his sword.

 **KIDO VS VALKENHAYN**

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**

 **REBEL 1**

 **ACTION!**

"Tsubaro no Kai!" Kido yelled as he slashed his sword downward before launching Valkenhayn into the air with a crescent slash.

Valkenhayn transformed into a wolf as he rapidly spun in the air towards Kido as he dealt multiple hits.

"Not bad. Toge No Hana!" Kido yelled as he summoned a tarot card of the Fool, trapping Valkenhayn in place before slashing him and continuing two more times with the cards showing pictures of the Magician and Chariot before dealing the final strike with a downward slash as it showed the World.

 **FINISH!**

"Well done Master Kido. I am impressed." Valkenhayn said before he sensed something. "Ah, it seems Master Haruto has awakened."

A young man possibly around 16 approached, he had short gold blonde hair, crimson red eyes, headphones around his neck, a long sleeve shirt that was open around the shoulders, fingerless bike gloves, black shorts, and brown combat boots.

"Hey Valkenhayn, Lady Rachel, what's up?" He said carefree before noticing Kido. "And who's this...wait...are you an enhanced?" He asked.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you are too?" Kido asked.

"Yup, that's right. I'm an enhanced with Yang Xiao Long and Yosuke Hanamura's abilities. My name's Haruto Akagi, what's yours?" Haruto said.

"I'm Kido Takuya. It's nice to meet you as well." Kido said.

"Well, now that you two are acquainted, I shall take you both to Ragna, he's going to need your help for a great battle." Rachel said.

"Thank you Rachel." Kido said as Haruto nodded.

"Until we meet again." Rachel said as she used her magic to teleport Kido, Haruto, and herself to Ragna's location.

"Good luck young masters." Valkenhayn said.

Later…

Ragna was about to go after a man before a wave of darkness surrounded by rose petals blocked him.

"What do you think you're doing Ragna?!" Kido demanded.

"Reduced to attacking innocents. Have you no shame?" Rachel asked.

"How unseemly, harassing weak people… So unattractive." Nago said.

"Classless and disgraceful!" Gii added.

"Ugh. Rabbit I don't need your shit right now. And what the hell are Kido and this guy doing here?" Ragna asked.

"If you're really seeking catharsis through random violence, then I stand by my earlier assessment. I'm quite disappointed in you." Rachel said.

"Disappointed? I don't recall you expecting anything from me, so get the hell out of here you damn rabbit!" Ragna said before Haruto punched him in the stomach. "Guagh!"

"I think you need to calm down and lose the attitude, unless you want to get your ass kicked." Haruto said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Ragna said as he pulled out his sword.

 **HARUTO VS RAGNA**

 **CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE**

 **REBEL 1**

 **ACTION!**

"Garudyne! Blow away!" Haruto called out as he summoned a picaro version of Jiraiya as it casted wind magic on Haruto causing him to spin like a tornado as he hit Ragna multiple times.

"Hell's Bite!" Ragna yelled as he summoned a beast cloaked in darkness as it launched Haruto back a bit.

(I Burn- RWBY)

"You just made a big mistake tough guy!" Haruto said as his red eyes glowed brighter and his hair became covered in flames as it floated upward.

"What the hell?!" Ragna yelled in shock as Haruto dashed towards him as he prepared to clock him across the face.

"Phoenix Fury!" Haruto yelled as he punched Ragna hard across the face as it sent him flying across the road.

 **ASTRAL FINISH!**

"Had enough?" Haruto asked.

"Shit! That hurt! And why am I so damn frustrated?" Ragna asked himself before running off.

"Ragna, wait!" Kido called out as he and Haruto gave chase.

With Ragna…

"Ugh! Why am I so frustrated?!" Ragna asked himself.

"R-Ragna?" A female voice called out as a girl with mid length blonde hair, a female military uniform, long black stockings, a blue skirt, short blue heel boots, and two large guns on the back of her waist.

"N-?! Noel...?" Ragna said in surprise.

"So you're here in Ikaruga, too, Ragna? You're soaking wet! You'll catch a cold! Let's go over there for now and get out of the rain. Gosh you're freezing all over… Linne? Hyde? Do either of you have anything that could help dry Ragna off?" Noel called out as two figures with different heights approached. The tall one was male and had blonde hair with black tips, a school uniform, and a sword with a large red blade sheathed at his hip. The short figure was female as she had short brown hair, an orange sweatshirt, a short black skirt, brown boots, and a small dragon like creature floating next to her as it held a towel in his paws and held it out to Noel.

"Thank you, Kuu." Noel said as she took the towel before Ragna grabbed her arm.

"I finally found you… I've been searching all over the place for you. I have a favor to ask, Noel. You've got to come with me." Ragna said continuing to pull Noel's arm.

"Wh-?! Hey, Ragna… That hurts! Don't… Ng… Don't pull on me!" Noel said.

"We gotta get out of here!" Ragna said.

"Ragna, you're hurting me! Please let go! LET GO!" Noel yelled.

"No, you have to come with me!" Ragna said before he was pushed off by Hyde. "Ngh!"

"Hey buddy, chill for a second why don't ya? How about you explain to her just what the hell's going on?" Hyde asked as he drew his sword.

"Damn it. Don't interfere!" Ragna said.

"Well well, what do we have here? Looks like I'm late to the party." A voice said as a black haired man wearing a tunic, black pants, bandages over his arms, a large belt buckle around his black pants, and a cloak over it.

"Kagura, what a pleasant surprise." Linne said.

"I was looking all over for you, Noel-babe and Hyde." The man known as Kagura said before Linne punched the top of his head. "Ow! I see you're just as mature as ever."

"You all have no idea who you're messing with, do you? You're gonna be crying like babies after I'm through with you!" Ragna said.

"You can go ahead and try. Kagura, you with me?" Hyde asked.

"Hell yeah, no problem." Kagura said as he pulled out a black clublike sword.

 **HYDE AND KAGURA VS RAGNA**

 **Recurring VOID Effect**

 **1st Clause**

 **DIVIDE!**

"Black Orbiter!" Hyde yelled as he fired a ring of darkness at Ragna, dealing damage. "Kagura!" He called out as he switched places with Kagura.

"Dragon Slaughter!" Kagura yelled as he swings his sword upwards twice, with the first strike being a two-handed lifting spin followed by Kagura kicking his sword into a wide upward slash. "Hyde!" He yelled out switching back to support.

"You're done. Infinite Worth...Gyre Vortex!" Hyde yelled as he spun his sword and stabbed it into the ground as a red vortex appeared and sucked Ragna in, hitting him multiple times.

 **ASTRAL FINISH!**

"Guah!" Ragna yelled as he held his arm.

"Had enough, Ragna the Bloodedge?" Hyde asked.

"Dammit, seems I have no choice. Restriction 666 released, dimensional interface field deployed." Ragna said but his arm wasn't glowing. "What?! Why won't my right arm move?"

"Ragna!" A female voice called out as a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail wearing a school uniform and cloak approached.

"You!" Ragna called out.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down!" Hyde said as he knocked Ragna out.

"Alright, nice job Hyde, now let's bring him back to HQ." Kagura said.

"Right." Hyde said.

"Wait!" A voice called out as Kido and Haruto ran up to him. "We'll be coming too. We were actually looking for them."

"Alright so long as you don't try anything." Kagura said as he and Hyde dragged Ragna back to HQ with Linne, Noel, the girl, Kido, and Haruto following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sub Episode: Nu meets Pandora

In an open field filled with flowers. A girl with her silver hair in a ponytail, a ragged cloak, and a large coffin-like device floating behind her as she walked through it. "Hmm...Nu was sure she sensed something here. Where did it go?" Nu asked as a girl with blue hair tied into buns and wearing Arabian style clothing appeared in front of her. "Oh! Are you the presence Nu sensed?"

"That's right I'm Pandora. And I'm here to take you on the journey of a lifetime!" Pandora said.

"What do you mean?" Nu asked.

"What I mean is you will be sent into a redux, with no strings attached, you'll be free as a bird with emotions as well." Pandora said.

"Nu is excited, can we go, please? Please? Please?" Nu asked happily.

"Of course. Your wish is granted." Pandora said as she snapped her fingers and Nu was warped away to an unknown location. "Good luck, I have high expectations for you Nu." She said before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Duel Between Brothers

Ikaruga Military HQ

Kido and Haruto were currently sitting the lobby of the Military HQ as they saw the brown haired girl from before enter.

"Oh, you're that girl from before. What's your name miss…" Kido trailed off not knowing the girls name.

"Celica, Celica A. Mercury. It's nice to meet you Kido Takuya, and Haruto Akagi." Celica said as she introduced herself before making a sad expression.

"What's wrong Celica?" Kido asked.

"I'm worried about Ragna, he went to see his brother, Jin Kisaragi at the entrance, but they haven't come back yet. I'm worried." Celica said.

"Don't worry, we'll go check it out. You're free to come along as well, Celica." Haruto said.

"Alright, let's go." Celica said as the three headed to the entrance and saw Ragna fighting a blonde swordsman. He wore a blue and white military uniform, blue military boots, white gloves, and held a long sheathed katana in his hand as he stomped his foot on Ragna's collapsed form. "Oh no… I have to stop this! SUPER...INAZUMA...KICK!" She yelled as she dashed towards Jin and drop kicked him from behind.

"Guah!" Jin screamed out in pain.

"Hey! What are you two doing, waving your swords around in a place like this?! Don't fight with each other!" Celica scolded.

"Gah… Who is this woman? How did she sneak up on me like that?" Jin asked himself.

"(This feeling I'm sensing, the sword he's wielding along with something else seems to be controlling this man. I must use Arahabaki's curse to free him.)" Kido thought as his tattoo glowed. "Hear me Arahabaki, free this man from whatever power that corrupts him." Kido chanted as a wave of light washed over Jin.

"What just happened? I feel...different." Jin said as he looked at himself before noticing Ragna on the ground. "Brother! Brother speak to me are you alright?!" He asked as he lifted Ragna's upper body up.

"J-Jin? What happened to you, you're like a completely different person." Ragna said surprised before noticing Kido, Takuya and Celica. "Kido, what did you do to Jin?"

"I used the curse of Arahabaki to free him from whatever was corrupting him, so he's back to what his normal personality used to be before attaining the power that corrupted him." Kido explained.

"Yukineisa and the Power of Order. I see, you have my thanks Kido Takuya. My name is Jin Kisaragi, it is a pleasure." Jin said as he introduced himself while helping Ragna up.

"It's an honor, and this is my friend Haruto Akagi." Kido said introducing Haruto.

"What's up? Now hold on and let me heal your wounds." Haruto said as he summoned Jiraiya Picaro and casted Diarahan on Jin and Ragna, healing their wounds.

"Thank goodness we made it in time to stop you both. Don't make me worry so much, okay?" Celica said as Jin and Ragna had surprised expressions. "Is something wrong you two?"

"N-No everything's fine!" Jin and Ragna said at the same time.

"Good, now let's go you two. It's time to eat." Celica said as the five of them walked back to the dining hall and ate alongside Rachel, Kagura, Noel and her friend Makoto Nanaya who had squirrel ears and a tail, Kokonoe who had long pink hair and catlike traits, Kagura, and Lieutenant Hibiki who prepared the food for them so they can get their strength back up since it would be a long day tomorrow as it would be the final battle against the Imperator.


	5. Chapter 5

The Final Battle, Beginning of the Vanguards Journey

A few days have passed since that night after Kido managed to use Arahabaki's curse to free Jin from the Power of Order's influence. Tsubaki Yayoi awakened and is free from the NOL's control and has been reborn as Izayoi thanks to Jin, Makoto, and Noel. While Relius, Terumi, and the Imperator are close to activating Takemikazuchi. As Kido and Haruto were in the lobby preparing themselves, Kokonoe approached.

"Hey, you two got a sec?" Kokonoe asked.

"Sure Professor Kokonoe, what's up?" Haruto asked.

"I heard that once this is all over you guys are planning on traveling across the multiverse. While you're out adventuring, could you look for Nu please, I've lost contact with her a few days ago and I'm worried. When you find her, make sure she's okay. Here." Kokonoe said as she held out a device. "This will help you track Nu down to her current location and wherever she is. I'm counting on you two." She said.

"We won't let you down, Professor Koko!" Haruto said.

"Haruto it's almost time, are you ready?" Kido asked as Haruto nodded. "We'll be off now, take care, Kokonoe."

"Good luck, I'll have an airship that I built on standby for when you return, good luck." Kokonoe said as Kido and Haruto went to meet up with Noel, Linne, Hyde, Celica, and Ragna to go to Kushinada's Lynchpin to activate it.

Kushinada's Lynchpin.

"...Is this...it?" Noel asked.

"Seems that way." Hyde said.

"No mistake about it…" Ragna said.

"Kushinada's Lynchpin." Celica said.

"So this is how they kept it from being observed, huh?" Linne asked.

"What is this made out of… I can't observe it at all." Noel said.

"I'm sensing a bit of spiritual energy from it, but that's pretty much all I can sense from it." Kido said before he looked up. "Someone's here."

"Huh?" Haruto asked.

"D-Don't touch thaaaaaat!" A voice yelled as a muscular man in ninja clothing, wearing a red scarf and a large Nail strapped behind his back jumped down in front of Noel and Haruto.

"Eek!/Aah!" Noel and Haruto screamed by the sudden surprise.

"*Pant pant* That crazy flash left me behind a little bit…" The man said.

"This must be the annoying guy he was talking about…" Ragna said.

"You know this guy, Ragna?" Kido asked.

"Yeah, he's Shishigami something or other. All you need to know is that he's a pain in the ass." Ragna said.

"Bang Shishigami, he's a wielder of one of the 12 Arch-Enemy Event weapons, Phoenix Wing: Rettenjo. And yeah, he's kind of a pain in the ass." Hyde said.

"My word Mr. Hyde. That is no way to introduce someone!" Bang said.

"Shut up. Why does it matter. And what do you want?" Ragna asked.

"That is my line, and my question to be asked! Kagura told me someone would come, and here I waited for three days and three nights… And who else shows up, but the most wanted criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge, with three ladies at his side along with Mr. Hyde and two newcomers... Why you... criminal, what the hell did you come to these lands for?!" Bang demanded.

"Ugh. just shut up. Kill yourself or somethin'." Ragna said.

"Nothing really changes, does it…?" Noel asked.

"W-W-W-What?! That voice, could you be Miss Noel Vermillion? My, oh my, how beautiful you've become… Like a wise man once said… It is the feathers that make the bird." Bang said.

"I'm not sure that's how the saying goes. Isn't it supposed to be like the birds and the bees or something?" Haruto asked before Kido put a hand over his mouth.

"Please don't Haruto." Kido said.

"Oh Bang, you shouldn't…!" Noel said with a light blush.

"Noel, I don't think he's complimenting you." Celica said.

"It kinda sounded like he was. I guess his compliment went out with a "Bang!" hehe." Haruto laughed as Noel, Celica, and Linne laughed a bit.

"Hahaha! That was quite a joke young man. My name is Bang Shishigami, the vigilante ninja who fights in the name of Love and Justice. I have inherited my late Master's will… And have been waiting for you here." Bang said.

"It's an honor, Bang. My name is Kido Takuya and this is Haruto Akagi." Kido said introducing himself and Haruto.

"The honor is all mine." Bang said before he got into a fighting stance. "Now then, allow me to test your skills! Which of you three will face me?" He asked.

"I see, a battle to test our resolve huh? Alright, here I come! Don't hold back, Bang Shishigami!" Kido said as he drew his sword.

"Very well Kido Takuya, show me the resolve of you and Haruto!" Bang said.

 **KIDO VS BANG**

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**

 **REBEL 1**

 **ACTION!**

"Hinezumi no Koromo!" Kido called out as he spun across the field while launching the crescent blades from his sword, dealing damage to Bang before reattaching to his sword.

"Burning Heart!" Bang called out as his gauntlets glowed green and he rushed forward as he dealt a flame imbued kick, sending Kido into the air and dealing a multi hit combo on him.

"Not bad. Here goes my trump card!" Kido called out as a blue aura flashed around as he activated his overdrive. "This sword of purity shall purge the wicked with the radiance of the moon and the light of the people." He chanted as he extended his sword and dealt multiple thrusts and slashes before trapping Bang in a cyclone of crescent blades as he jumped onto each of them while slashing Bang as he made his way up before he jumped high into the air as he held his sword overhead. "Nanbu Ittoryu...Gekka Bijin!" He yelled as he slashed through Bang.

 **ASTRAL FINISH**

"Well done. You have exceeded my expectations young Kido. I just have one question for Ragna. You are called the "Grim Reaper"... But what is it that YOU fight for?" Bang asked.

"I don't want to lose anything else… I want...to protect what I care about." Ragna answered.

"It's too late for you to repent." Bang said.

"I know what I've done. But that's why I can face my crimes… It doesn't matter what anyone says about me. I've already decided what I'm fighting for. With or without the Azure Grimoire, I will help fight alongside Kido, Haruto, and the others even if it kills me." Ragna said.

"Very good answer, Ragna the Bloodedge. Now I understand why Kagura sent you and these newcomers as well. He knew you all understood the meaning of power...and how best to use it. Then I, too, shall take a gamble on all of you." Bang said.

"Are you sure, Bang?" Hyde asked.

"Use the Phoenix Retenjo for your purpose." Bang said.

"Thank you, Bang." Kido said.

"I give you my thanks as well. It was a great battle… My lord, it appears the people who stood before me...were indeed good ones." Bang said.

"To be honest, none of us now how to use this, but we have someone with us who does. Celica?" Haruto said.

"Alright Mr. Bang, is it okay?" Celica asked.

"U-Uhh, sure… My, what a charming young lady you are." Bang said with a small blush.

"Could you show us the Kushinada's Lynchpin as well? Noel...please be ready to teleport it." Linne said.

"Understood." Noel said as Kido sensed something.

"Watch out!" Kido called out.

"Eek!" Noel screamed.

Kido was currently clashing his sword against a staff held by a woman with long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a red chinese outfit, glasses, and a panda hair clip before he pushed her away.

"...Sorry, but I cannot let you activated that." The woman said.

"M-Miss Litchi. Why are you here?" Bang asked.

"How ironic… What a fascinating creation. So that is Kushinada's Lynchpin…" A male voice said as a man with a gold mask over his eyes in a regal like outfit along with a cloak and a female mechanical doll like creature next him approached.

"Who are you?" Kido asked.

"Relius Clover!" Bang called out.

"I would've liked to see it activated, but were short on time." Relius said.

"Sorry, but were activating it one way or another. Now get the hell out of our way!" Haruto said as he went into a battle ready stance as his hair lit on fire.

"Stay out of our way." Relius said preparing to fight as well.

 **HARUTO VS RELIUS CLOVER**

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**

 **REBEL 1**

 **ACTION!**

"Dragon Upper!" Haruto yelled as he did a flame imbued uppercut, launching Relius into the air as Haruto continued with an air combo before slamming him back down.

"Ignis." Relius said as he summoned the mechanical doll as she attacked Haruto dealing some damage.

"Not bad. But this fight is over!" Haruto said as a fiery aura exploded around him as he launched forward. "Phoenix Fury!" He yelled as he punched Relius across the face as it sent him flying.

 **ASTRAL FINISH**

"How'd you like that, asshole?" Haruto asked with a glare.

"Damn you… But it's not over yet, soon the ultimate weapon, Takemikazuchi will awaken as the Imperator unleashes it across the world." Relius said as a boy with a mechanical doll similar to Relius's appeared..

"Sorry, but I don't think that's gonna happen!" A voice said as Makoto and Izayoi rushed onto the scene. "Noellers, are you and the others alright?"

"Yeah thanks, you're just in time." Noel said.

"Tch, Ragna the Bloodedge." Tsubaki said. She had long red hair in a ponytail and two long bangs, she wore futuristic valkyrie armor and a plasma lance in her hands.

"She's under the same influence. One second." Kido said as he used Arahabaki's curse to free Izayoi from the Power of Order's influence.

"...Carl, Miss Litchi...why are you guys with Relius?" Makoto asked.

"...Makoto." The boy known as Carl muttered as Litchi stayed silent.

"Makoto Nanaya, and… Ah, the Izayoi…" Relius said.

"Relius Clover… We will not let you do as you please. En Garde!" Tsubaki said as she readied her lance.

"En Garde…? Hah, you must be joking." Relius said as the ground began shaking.

"This feeling. The Imperator must've begun her plan." Kido said.

"Kido, you and the others go on ahead. Me, Linne, and the others will take care of things here." Hyde said.

"Alright. Good luck!" Kido said as he, Haruto, Ragna, Noel, and Celica left to stop the Imperator.

"Alright then, let's do this. Insulator...Activate!" Hyde said as Makoto, Bang, Tsubaki, Linne, and Makoto prepared to fight as well.

With Linne and Litchi

"I know what it's like to lose your brother. But doing this isn't the right way to go about things!" Linne said pulling out her sword and knife.

"What would you know? You are nothing but a child! You wouldn't understand." Litchi said pulling out a Bo Staff.

"Maybe so, but I have been reborn for a millenium, so you're the one who doesn't understand. Now prepare yourself!" Linne said.

With Makoto, Tsubaki, and Carl

"Carl, there's no need to do this. We were friends in the academy, remember?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto…" Carl muttered.

"Please surrender Carl so this won't end in violence. We don't want to hurt you." Tsubaki said.

"Makoto… Ms. Tsubaki… I'm sorry, but I have no choice! Let's go sis!" Carl said as he and his mechanical doll prepared to fight.

With Bang, Hyde, and Relius

"So you two against me, hmm?" Relius asked.

"Indeed, your evil deeds shall stop here, now...let us fight!" Bang said.

"Your actions have harmed enough people. This is where it ends!" Hyde said as he readied his sword.

 **LINNE VS LITCHI FAYE LING**

 **Recurring VOID Effect**

 **1st Clause**

 **DIVIDE**

(Cue- Night Walker- Undernight In-Birth)

"Sky Fang! Wolf Slash!" Linne called out as she launched an energy wave then slashed in three different directions as the last strike sent Litchi into the air.

"Take this!" Litchi said as she launched her staff at Linne as it spun and homed in on her as it dealt multiple hits.

"Alright… take this...The Diviner!" Linne called out as her sword became a huge blade of light as she spun it around before slamming it onto the ground and Litchi as a pillar of light erupted while it dealt multiple hits. "This is it, now say your prayers!" she said as she rushes towards Litchi and slashes her multiple times before launching her with an uppercut slash. "Behold, The Infinite Worth EXS...Divine Blaze!" She yelled as she finishes Litchi by slashing through her, causing an explosion as she yells out the technique's name while a city with a night sky appears.

 **BREAKDOWN**

"Arakune…" Litchi said before she collapsed.

"Sorry, but you left me no choice." Linne said as she put her hood on.

 **GET READY**

MAKOTO NANAYA AND TSUBAKI YAYOI VS CARL CLOVER

 **CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE**

 **REBEL 1**

 **ACTION**

(Alexandrite II- Blazblue CP)

"Corona Upper! Meteor Dive!" Makoto called out as she dealt a shoryuken style uppercut before slamming Carl back down. "Tsubaki!" Makoto called out as Tsubaki switched out to the front lines.

"Scarlet Justice." Tsubaki said as the blade of her lance turned from red to green. "Sonic Saber!" She called out as she launched an ethereal green blade at Carl as it hit, causing multiple ones to appear and slash through him in different directions. "This is it...Justice Phorizor!" She yelled as she summoned a large magical circle in front of her as a large spear popped out and hit Carl, knocking him back.

 **DISTORTION FINISH**

"Sis…" Carl said before he blacked out.

 **BANG SHISHIGAMI AND HYDE KIDO VS RELIUS CLOVER**

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**

REBEL 1

 **ACTION**

(Scraper Sky High-Under Night In-birth)

"Burning Heart!" Bang called out as his gauntlets glowed green while he did a flame imbued uppercut, spin kick, downward chop, and flaming uppercut. "Sir Hyde!" Bang called out as he swapped places with Hyde.

"I got this! Black Orbiter! Dark Lotus!" Hyde called out as he launched a dark orb at Relius and detonating it as it performed multiple energy sword slashes in a atomic formation. "Here's the final strike." He said as a wind of darkness began circling around his sword. "Raging Storm!" He called out before a vortex of darkness appeared and sucked in Relius as Hyde slashed through before planting his sword into the ground to support himself.

 **ASTRAL FINISH**

With Ragna, Noel, Jin, Kido, and Haruto

The group made it to the Imperators location as they saw her standing in front of a large black skinned colossal giant with with red veins spread throughout its body as it looked at them.

"Ah...brother. I'm so glad you and your friends could make it. Behold, the first Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Highlander: Take-Mikazuchi". Don't tell me you all plan to stand against it."

"That's exactly what we're here for. Your reign of terror ends here, Imperator!" Noel said as she summoned her twin guns, Bolverk.

"Kido Takuya freed me of the Power of Order's will, I will repay his debt by fighting alongside him!" Jin said as he drew Yukianesa.

"Sorry to say this Saaya, but we're gonna give you the beating of a lifetime! Restriction 666 release, dimensional interface deployed. Blazblue...Activate!" Ragna said as his right arm glowed and a dark aura formed around him.

"I've met so many people, both good and bad. For the sake of Kido and my friends. We will not lose!" Haruto said as he readied his fists.

"Imperator, your actions have caused too much damage to the people of this world, so your time is up. Everyone, let's go!" Kido said as he drew his sword and Arahabaki glowed.

"Grrrrr….. Take-Mikazuchi, crush them! Slaughter them! Leave nothing behind!" The Imperator yelled.

 **JIN, NOEL, RAGNA, HARUTO, KIDO VS UNKNOWN**

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**

REBEL 1

 **ACTION**

"Frost Bite!" Jin called out as he summoned a giant wolf shaped head made of ice as it exploded upon impact on Take-Mikazuchi before summoning a wave of ice as it launched upward, dealing more damage to it.

The Take-Mikazuchi roared as it launched multiple blades of energy at Jin as it dealt a few hits on him.

"Brother!" Jin called out as he swapped out with Ragna.

"Hell's Fang!" Ragna yelled as he dashed forward with his hand engulfed in darkness before he swings his other arm forward and summons a dark mass of energy in the form of one of the Black Beasts heads. "Dead Spike! Blood Scythe!" He yelled as he swung his sword forward and summoned another of the Black Beast's heads before jumping into the air as he changed his sword into a Scythe and slashed downward. "Noel!"

"Leave it to me. Chain Revolver!" Noel called out as she did a variety of flips, kicks, and punches along with throwing one of her guns like a boomerang, dealing a lot of damage. "Here goes! Zero-Gun Fenrir!" She called out as she summoned a large gatling gun and rapid fired before summoning mini missile at the top of her gun. "Nemesis Stabilizer!" She called out as she fired the missile and it exploded. "Haruto!"

"Alright! Time to go all out from the start!" Haruto called out as his eyes glowed bright and his hair lit up as he dashed forward and did a variety of flame imbued punches and kicks before summoning Jiraiya Picaro. "Brave Blade!" He called out as he dashed through the Take-Mikazuchi in multiple directions as Jiraiya launched the shurikens from his arms at him. "It's all you, Kido!"

"Here I come you ugly beast!" Kido called out as he extended his sword and lashed across Take-Mikazuchi multiple times before he closed his eyes and concentrated as an orb light formed into his hands. "Nanbu Reijutsu Hanami Zake!" He called out as he twirled around and launched the orb into the sky as it turned into a moon as it launched a ray of light at Take-Mikazuchi as it engulfed and incinerated him.

 **ASTRAL FINISH**

"Damn you all! The next time we meet, it will be the last!" The Imperator said before she disappeared as Kido and the others looked on before leaving

The next day

Kido and Haruto stood in front of one of Ikaruga's Headquarters as they were in awe of the huge airship behind Kokonoe.

"This is the Vanguard Knight. It has all of the commodities you need for your journey. A kitchen, a command center, a training simulator, a lobby, and bedrooms with a bathroom installed for up to 30 people. All I can say is when you find Nu-13, is keep an eye on her and contact me every once in a while. Good luck you guys."

"Wait!" A voice called out as Noel, Ragna, Jin, Tsubaki, Hyde, Linne, and Makoto ran up to them.

"We're coming too!" Noel said. "You've helped us out when you didn't know who we were. So now we're gonna help you."

"I still have to repay my debt to you. So I shall come along as well." Jin said.

"If this is a way I can atone for my crimes, I will gladly take it. Count me in." Ragna said.

"If Noellers is going then I'm going too!" Makoto said.

"I have seen your resolve Kido Takuya and Haruto Akagi, I will accompany you as well on your journey." Tsubaki said.

"Count me and Linne in as well. We'll look out for each other whether we're from the same world or not." Hyde said.

"I shall come as well. I have seen your skill with the sword, so I'll gladly join your group." Linne said.

"Thank you, everyone. Heroic Vanguard...move out!" Kido called out.

"Yes, sir!" Haruto saluted as he and the others boarded the Vanguard Knight as it took off into the Multiverse.


End file.
